ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Paperluigi ttyd/Winter Fanon Con 2014
As usual, production has been slow, but Sci has offered to work on POTO as an idea provider. This series takes place in Dimension 999 of Earth-50, during the year 2010, where Ben is 14. During the first Time War, something happened that caused everything to advance around a billion years. This means Ben's aliens are evolved a billion years. Here are a few examples of how evolved the aliens are. *Grey Matter: He can fire laser beams from his third eye, which can make people or objects smarter. He can also predict the near future. *Four Arms: He can control muscular veins in his body. His body is covered in muscles, and when needed, he can fire them as tentacles, latch onto objects or envelope objects in them. Additionally, he can break down into these muscles to regenerate or slip into small spaces. *Ripjaws: He is now around the size of a Krakken, with Krakken-like features. Damaged, he is completely useless on land. He can also shoot water from his mouth, only after sucking it in. *Swampfire: His feet are permanently rooted to the ground, and can summon lava (his fire abilities have been replaced by lava) and giant plants. He looks like a giant swamp tree. Despite not being agile and not being able to move, he can regenerate. *Rath: He now has pyrokinesis. The angrier he is, the darker and hotter his fire gets. If he is extremely angry, his fire is black, which could burn everything. During this stage of anger, he loses control and he could cause bad damage to everything and everyone. I won't want to spoil too much about this show, so sit tight and wait. ;) That about wraps it up for this Con. See you next time! :D }} I can't give you the main plot but I can confirm some things: *Main Characters: Avatar Ahmad, Hassan Tanveer/Streetmaster and Magister Satakka *Main Villains: Dharti Vasi and The Pride *Locations: United Republic and the Spirit World. Alienated: A Hero Reborn I am looking for a new owner. If you're interested then contact me on my message wall. Bellwood: The Animated Series This show is now taken over by Echo (Not by force, I gave it to him). It will be turned into a miniseries and will probably start in 2015. Other Stuff I recently wrote a themesong in honor of a great user, Lego. Read it ASAP. Here is the link, Bob 10: The Themesong!. Sneak Peek Okay since, the production of the pilot of Jen 10: Legacy is completed, I've prepared a sneak peek to show you guys, what to expect from Jen 10: Legacy. This Sneak Peek is a scene from the pilot episode, Magic In The Air: the referees are taking a decision while Leo is giving a detransformed Jen the "death stare". After a few moments the prime referee approaches Jen. Referee: We've come to a decision, if you use your Tetramand form and only that then you're allowed to continue. Jen: YAY! (Notices that everyone is looking) I mean what's up? Later, all the "ducks" give a barrage of attacks at Fist Mistress. Unknown voice: Jen! Fist Mistress notices that Ken is standing out of the ring. She Detransforms. Jen: Time out! Jen walks out of the ring. Jen: Yeah? Ken: Return, immediately to Magic Falls. Jen: No can do. Ken: You need to control Mystic. Jen: What I need is modern fighting. Now, don't disturb my fight again. She goes back in the ring. Ken: What am I gonna do with this girl? ---- Are you excited for Jen 10: Legacy? Heck Yeah! Maybe Nah Did you like my entry? IT WAS EPIC! It needs some improvements Nah Now that was one heck of a long entry, anyways, see you next Fanon Con!}} This phrase is in essence what this unique universe was about. A group of users who obviously have differences in personality, style in writing, and ideas, coming together and struggling with these differences to come together and create something amazing, all for a common goal, for a greater good. I feel like in the end, it paid off as I felt like we had truly achieved something and it had allowed me to tell different stories then that of Knights and Teen Boys. So feeling that the movie ends nicely (minus the Post-Credits scene, which will be removed soon), and the fact that it’s quite simply too hard at this point to continue, Heroes (film) will be the last movie in this franchise. Young Plumbers: Generations is the sequel series to Young Plumbers, which I had a major influence on by introducing the character Rigon and helping Paper explain the mythos of the universe by creating the story of the Sages, the Sword of Rigon, the backstory of Paper and his parents, and overall making it different then Young Justice. While I have not had a major influence in the first season of this sequel, I am officially returning to the series with the second episode of the new season: "Descendant”. While I am contractually obligated to not reveal the plot of this episode (unless Paper does in the Fanon Con entry), all I can say is: If you’ve read my Young Plumbers, I usually focus on certain characters, or I relate the episode to them in some way, shape, or form. I will be doing the same thing in this new episode. My hope is that the second season of YPG can be completed by July 2015. How BTFF Should Have Ended and OmniSins are the two YouTube-inspired shows I’ve helped make. How BTFF Should Have Ended will return with How the Forever Knights Franchise Should Have Ended, which I’ll be writing. After that, the show will bring on new writers who will handle How Ben 23 Should Have Ended and How Cassie 12 Should Have Ended. Paperluigi ttyd will return with How The Hunter Should Have Ended, and I will return once more to write How The Black Knight Should Have Ended and How Energy Revolt Should Have Ended. Paper and I will collaborate on How Heroes Should Have Ended, ending Season 1. Season 2 will return with How The Number Game (Heroes of Evolution) Should Have Ended, followed by How Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Should Have Ended, How Ben 10 Stupidity Force Should Have Ended, How Shun 10 Should Have Ended, How Deo 12 Should Have Ended, How Chris 10: Total Revolution Should Have Ended, How Ben 10 – Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds Should Have Ended, and many more. OmniSins will be handled over to Brandon, who is now in charge and will be hiring a new writer to help. Ben 10.5’s fan episodes have all been completed, so I will no longer be working on fan episodes. The Dark Polymorph Trilogy will be sold off to someone on the grounds that they must complete it by the end of 2015, and that it must be a Goop-version of The Dark Knight Trilogy. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Court Cases will be sold off to another user. Finally we have SlenderBen: The Movie. I did have intentions of making this, but the movie will either be released as a 2015 Halloween Project or it will not be released at all. 2014 Projects Ben 10: Darkness Forever is one of two projects I started on here this year. Ben 10: Darkness Forever is the first movie in a series of movies that I had planned but never truly announced. I will announce that later. All I will say for Ben 10: Darkness Forever is that it will be written by Paper. Ben 10: Greek Risen is the second project I started this year. Greek Risen had been in development earlier in the year, but struggles with my co-writer, ZeVikingSif have stopped any development or production. Sif announced it was canceled. Since then, I have fired him as writer, and am looking for another writer to either join the series or to buy it. ---- So that's everything guys. More big announcements will be made in the next few months, so stay tuned! }} The First Look was released in my chat presentation,for those who missed it's here '''Omnimix Sneak Peek Well Ben's back and ready to set up for action packed summer vacation as Granpa picks up him and Gwen. But meanwhile somewhere far away(I don't know where) Eon is Reborn..... And about 30 years latter bad things are happening !!! Ben 10,000's headquarters blows up! Earth starts collapsing! A dog eats cheese (I don't know hows that bad, but its bad!) An old enemy has planned come back for Revenge.... 11 year old Ben and his 10 year son Ken from the future must team up to stop these from happening An adventure never seen before! That's gonna change Everything forever... Season one will premiere Sunday 4th January SPOILER! ALERT! SPOILER! ALERT! SPOILER! ALERT! SPOILER! ALERT! SPOILER! ALERT! *Season will take place both in present i.e, 11 year old Time Period as Well as future i.e, Ben 10,000 Time Period *Ken (Ben's son from future) & Delvin (Kevin's Son) will play a major role *Ken will be wearing omnitrix and would not become the Spanner now. *It will feature the best of canon Aliens and all new Alien created by me! *The Main Antagonist of the season is an old Rival. I will Like to announce, 2 shows- # Plumber Daries: Max Tennyson & Devin Levin - A prequel to all Ben 10 shows and tells the untold story of Grand Max and Kevin's Dad Devin in their Early days as Plumbers... # Ben 10: MARVEL HEROES - A crossover between the Omniverse and the Marvel Universe. Omntrix will now let Ben to transform into 10 different Marvel Heroes rather than Aliens And Finaly the Live-Action Movie- Ben 10: Virus Protocol The poster might seem to be familiar, well it was the featured picture of August 2012! Release date : 25.3.2015 Well my Panel Ends Here hope you like it....I'll be back with even more stuff in next Fanon Con}} Welcome everyone, my long-awaited Fanon Con entry! I am NickFusi0n, as you probably already now and today, I wish to present you my all-new series, Genesis: Chronocle. Yes, I made a series, can you believe it? For those of you who've been sticking around, you'd probably find the title to sound familiar. That's because of a certain other series that I made almost two years ago and it got quite a lot of hype, but never really started and got canceled before it did. However, with my months-of-absence from the wiki, plus Omniverse's finale, I got some real inspiration going on for me, and with such, Genesis: Chronocle was born. The canceled series was originally going to focus around the Time War, which, as most of you probably already know, we barely saw any of that. The current series that I'm working on, GC, isn't exactly based around the Time War as it's not a Ben 10 sequel, however, Season 2 will have major aspects of the Time and Space concept which I'm sure will appeal to many of you. The series, at first, may seem traditional. The main character is based on myself and wears a device similar to the Omnitrix, but not the same either. He discovers the device when he is eleven years old and meets with an alien plumber who seems to be on the run from a rogue Chronosapien, after the device, which by the way, is called the Ne-O. After the hero uses the device to save the plumber, the plumber, seemingly knowing what has happened and what will happen, allows the hero to keep the device. Four years later, he comes back and joins the hero on Earth. They face a mysterious threat against an organisation which illegally kidnaps aliens and uses them for yet-unknown purposes. That is pretty much the plot of Season 1, which is still on-going so I cannot reveal much about Season 2 until the time comes. The hero also struggles to find balance between his heroic duty and his personal life, including a best friend and a lover. *The Hero: Nick Stone - There he is folks, the guy who is based on me. Now, unlike what I've seen on a lot of series here (not naming anything/anyone), I tried to be as original as I could with him. He is pretty much based on me and is not a Ben Tennyson clone, artwork-wise and personality-wise. Despite the fact that he is also an Omnitrix wearer, sort of, I think everything else about him is pretty original. *The Sidekick: Vulk Izor - And here is the sidekick. Now, as you may already know, Vulk is a Loboan. When I came up with him I was afraid I would get negative feedback about him being like Rook or... obviously, Scout, who is also a Loboan. However, as time passed, I realized that I didn't base him on anyone. I tried to look around in my old files and see what gave inspiration, but really nothing. Vulk is a pretty original character. In human years, he is about 20-25 and with so, is obviously more mature than Nick. He is a magister-ranked Plumber, a Loboan and a very good fighter. He develops a close friendship and partnership with Nick. He also relies on his natural abilities more than his plumber equipment. *The Love Interest - Aubrey Senali - There she is. As most of you probably know, I have a girlfriend in real life, and Aubrey is closely based on her. She is kind, caring, compassionate and cares deeply for her close ones, especially Nick. She does not know his secret and after a little bit, she and Nick face the struggle of trust issues, especially Nick. Very happy with her character. *The Leader - Magister Skorost - Another character that I am very happy and proud with. Skorost is the leader of all Plumber facilities on Earth. He is a Kineceleran (XLR8's species), but what I really wanted to do with him is make his character unique. And with that, I decided to make him an eldery Kineceleran. Unlike what you're probably thinking, he has learned to take things slow instead of how other Kinecelerans do it. He has very good leadership and strategic skills and all plumbers rely on him. Again, very happy how this character turned out. *The Best Friend: Cal Binger - This is Cal. Nick's best friend. He is a sport enthusiast but he and Nick share a close friendship. They help each other anyway they can and without Cal, Nick wouldn't be where he is today. They often get into arguments, but as I said, they are still best friends... in Nick's personal life, that is. What's an Omnitrix wielder without their own aliens? Originally, I was going to include quite a few of Ben's canon aliens as DNA samples in the Ne-O, but then I realized I wanted to go solo and original, so I created 8 (and more, but those are spoilers) aliens for the first season. Now, I know 8 might seem less, but if you don't know already, Arc 1/Season 1 is relatively short and I didn't want to go in-detail about every single concept. The aliens that I came up with are completely random, with some being based on other concepts. Something else that I really like about my aliens is that none of them have a recolored Omnitrix symbol or a specific eye color. I wanted to do something unique. So anyway, you can have a look at the aliens on the page or on the navigation templates, which will be added below. Before I start, I'd like to say that in-depth information about the villains, at least in Season 1, is very spoiler-y and I suggest reading the final episodes of Season 1 once they air. *'The Organisation' - The main villain(s) in Season 1. They are well... an Organisation that captures aliens that crashed on Earth over the years and uses them for their own cause, which will be revealed later. They use mechanical lizards as their pawns and standard attack unit, also another way of putting it. So with that, thank you for reading my FC entry! I hope you enjoy this series. It wouldn't be where it is right now without the positive feedback I have gotten from a few certain users. They have really helped the show take off and for that, I thank them. I think you will enjoy the series and should definitely give it a try! More in-depth information that I missed here will be on the series page itself (click on the logo above). I also choose soundtracks because I think it's an interesting concept that, sadly, I don't see in many series here. Anyway, a lot of character pages and information is still in development. And lastly, here are some templates for your navigation purposes! }} Category:User News Category:Fanon Con Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Blog posts